It is known that various surfactants have been found to be useful in cleaning compositions, such as shower gels, shampoos, and light duty detergents (e.g., dish detergents)--compositions in which good foamability is a prerequisite for consumer approval. The surfactants which have been used to the greatest extent in such compositions are anionic surfactants, such as alkyl sulfates, alkyl ether sulfates, sulfonates, sulfosuccinates, and sarcosinates.
Although the use of alkyl sulfate anionic surfactants in these compositions permits the attainment of desirable characteristics, including good foamability, it would be desirable to improve their performance and/or the cost using them.
Copending application Ser. No. 750,194 (Borland et al.), filed Aug. 27, 1991, teaches that the performance of alkyl sulfate surfactants can be improved by using them together with certain amine oxides. The surfactant mixtures of Borland et al. are more costeffective than alkyl sulfates or amine oxides alone, but it would be beneficial to make the surfactants still less costly to use if the reduction in cost could be achieved without undue sacrifice of their foamability performance.